No Pain Ever Greater
by phantasmagoriacloud
Summary: No pain is ever greater than your partner mentioning some other's name during that moment of intimacy. My take on what happened during Kamijo's most cruel but cherished memory.


**Part 1**

It was dusk, and in the balcony just outside Akihiko's condo unit everything in the city turns small and insignificant. Even though he's busy preparing for his masters' dissertation paper, Kamijo had to come, for the pathetic little love martyr in him won't forgive himself for not being there when Akihiko's been in trouble. It has been like that since their childhood days, when playing hide and seek in Akihiko's secret garden is not only a leisurely play, but a memory worth holding and cherishing. At least for that cheesy, sentimental part of Kamijo.

"Here. Eat up. I ordered Chinese food." Akihiko handed him a plastic bag with a small, oval carton box of fried rice with chopsticks inside. Akihiko went out the balcony to let out smoke.

Kamijo finds it weird at times that Akihiko had to wear formal wear inside his own condo. Can't he just wear normal tees and shorts? It can be worthwhile to Kamijo, and for sometime it had been his fantasies. Akihiko without clothes…

"Hey, are you fine?" Akihiko asked his dumbfounded companion.

"Oh, ah! – Yeah, just the afternoon skies. So breathtaking…" Kamijo replied, averting his eyes in mixed shame and guilt for such fantasies, inside Akihiko's home.

"How's your dissertation coming?"

"Since when did you get so concerned?"

"…"

"Have you eaten?"

"…"

"You haven't yet…"

"…"

"Is it Takahiro again?..."

Swiftly, Akihiko threw away his cigarette and launched towards Kamijo, fixing his gaze into the startled eyes of Kamijo. Their faces were a breath away. Kamijo can smell the mixed scent of tobacco and a faint smell of men's perfume, the type he likes and that turns him on. Akihiko went off after some time. He went up, going to his room. Kamijo followed.

"Wait, Akihiko…"

"What is it? Can't you not see?"

"See what? That you're fooling yourself over that man?"

"Me? A fool?"

"Yes you are, because you only see Takahiro, Takahiro, always Takahiro!"

"I love Takahiro!"

"But does he love you back?"

"…"

Akihiko turned back and walked slowly towards, with head lowered. Kamijo bit his lips, inside him slapping his own mind for bringing up such mean words for a hopeless romantic like Akihiko. He can't blame the person for blindly following Takahiro. He, of all people, knows why. All that he managed to do now is to step infront of Akihiko on the door and touch his hands before he closes the door.

"Akihiko…look. I understand your love for Takahiro. But don't you think…Maybe just for some time…That somebody loves you, that somebody gets hurt when you look at some other boy?"

"What do you mean?"

Kamijo, though hesitant in a few seconds, clenches his fist in resolve and enters Akihiko's room. He closes the door, and the darkness closes in.

"Akihiko, for this time, just this one time… Allow me to do this…"

Taller than he was, Kamijo reached for Akihiko's lips and cupped it with his, slowly and subtly tasting his lips, tasting of tobacco and faint beer. Akihiko answered with equal subtlety, exchanging kisses with his friend. Kamijo let go, took his white hanky from his trouser pockets, and covered it into the eyes of Akihiko. He pushed him into the bed, yet soft and silent.

Kamijo kisses Akihiko while he tugs off Akihiko's tie and coat, his friend doing the same for his red tie and white tucked-in polo. When they were bare, Kamijo went above and held Akihiko firmly as a cat, but careful not to hurt Akihiko. They exchanged kisses and tongues, while Kamijo's erect member rubs with his friend's. Kamijo traced naughty circles on Akihiko's nipples, making the former whimper in secret pleasure. With his lips, Kamijo also traced kisses from Akihiko's nape down to his stomach to his cock, where he licked the sides of Akihiko's member, teasing the cock more that Akihiko now whimpers in ache from his throbbing, erect cock.

He let go first and pulled his belt out and next his trousers. His member ached inside him so much that he had to also remove his briefs, revealing his thin, bare physique. Akihiko blindly held on to Kamijo's ass, rubbing his into his equally aching member.

Kamijo also removed Akihiko's pants, revealing an outline of Akihiko's cock, something that Kamijo only thought of in his fantasies that now, without second thought, he sucks deep into his throat. Akihiko whimpers silently, grabbing onto the bedsheets. Kamijo would later on insert his member into Akihiko's ass, first teasing the hole's narrow entrance with his lubricated finger, sheath his cock with a condom and gently enter it: first with a forceful thrust, then continually going more faster.

Kamijo was on top of Akihiko, straddling his ass with his cock, while he holds his friend's cock and caresses it, gently masturbating it. Another hand of his was wrapped in Akihiko's shoulders, the both of them still kissing fiercely, exchanging love in tongues and devouring each other's lips like they were each other's special bonbons. They were both sweating, as the heat in the dark, enclosed room got to them. He let go and assumed another position by going above Akihiko, and kissed his nape. But as they were going to come, Akihiko whimpered,

"Takahiro…"

**Part 2**

As a man of letters, he'd know better why most poets can write tens and hundreds of poems about one heartbreak. Kamijo knew how to sustain and hold that one memory of that afternoon, and how for once he touched Akihiko, but the other failed to remember that it was him who kisses him, enters him, not

"Takahiro…"

He always gets a boner every time he remembers that afternoon. Who can blame him, it's been years since he wanted to see Akihiko's body, and he's been so pathetic to ever dare to do it again. Alone in his apartment, he felt his boner, until the urge got to him.

He unzipped his trousers, and slowly got out his aching member. He caressed it with his hands, teasing his cock by circling that tiny opening where all of his fluids come out. He led out a slight whimper. He touched his cock and gave it an upward thrust, while his other hand was in the drawers, as he was standing, masturbating. Sweat trickled down from his forehead down to his eyes, mixing it with the tears that ran down to his chest. It was damn hot that afternoon.

Then suddenly the door opens. It was Nowaki, with a grocery bag.


End file.
